The New Girl
by docsangel
Summary: Marci moved to Santa Padre for a new start. What happens when her old life follows her and won't let her move on? Will her old life take her away or will her new life be her saving grace?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I started working for Romero Scrapyard two weeks ago and things are going pretty well. I work in the office with a guy with prosthetic hands named Chucky and he's been really nice, showing me to ropes and helping me learn how things work. Sitting behind the counter, double checking paperwork and entering it into the system, I print out the report and need the boss, Bishop, to sign off on it. "Chucky, I'm heading out to the yard. I'll be back." I tell him. "Absolutamente." he replies and I can't help but smile at he weirdness. Walking out of the office with the walkie talkie I say "Marci to Bishop." before releasing the button. "By the crusher." I hear Bishop reply. Walking out to where the crusher is, I see him in the booth, running the controls and wait until he stops the machine before I move closer. He climbs down out of the machine and asks "What up Sweetheart?" I can't help but smile at the endearment. "Just need your signature on this report." I tell him. He looks it over and signs his name before handing the clipboard back to me. "You could have sent Chucky out here." he tells me. "I know. But I like the walk." I tell him. Smiling softly he says "We're closing up a little early today. Think you can have everything done in the next hour?" he asks. "I'll make sure of it." I tell him. He nods before getting back on the crusher and I walk back to the office.

An hour later, the guys walk into the office and I start shutting the computer down and getting the paperwork filed and as I walk to clock out, I hand the file to Bishop and he says "You're doing a great job Sweetheart. Why don't you head on into the clubhouse and relax for a while." he tells me. "Are you sure? I don't want to overstep." I tell him. "Positive. Head on in. We're heading inside too." he tells me. Smiling softly I say "I think I will. Thank you Bishop." I head into the clubhouse, and walk over to the bar and the girl behind the bar asks "What can I get you?" Ordering a Jack and Coke, she gets my drink and I sit at the bar and just look around at the people that I work with and can't help but smile, watching them all cut loose and laugh with each other.

After a few minutes of watching, someone sits down next to me. "Having fun?" Bishop asks. "I am actually. It's been a long time since I was able to relax, just unwind." I tell him. "Well, you're welcome here any time." he tells me. "I appreciate that. More than you know Bishop." I say. After I finish my drink, I say "Time I head home. I'll see you Monday." I tell him. "Be safe." he says and watches me walk out of the door, waving to the other guys on my way out.

The drive home was nice. I've not felt this relaxed in a long time. I pull into my driveway and head to my front door. Walking up, I grab the mail and start to thumb through it as I walk in the door. As soon as I get the door closed and locked, I sort through a little better and find an envelope that has no postage. Opening it up, I pull out a card. It's an anniversary card and on the inside, a simple message. _I will always find you._ I drop the card and rush to double check the doors and windows to make sure they're locked and secure before moving to the bedroom and checking that my gun was under my pillow. I change and lay in bed and eventually doze off as the sun starts to come up.

Waking up a few hours later, I look at the time and see it's a little after noon. I get up and move to the kitchen, still checking that my doors and windows are locked. I thought I could move and start fresh, actually not have to look over my shoulder anymore but it seems I was wrong. What am I going to do?

Monday morning comes and I am looking over my shoulder all the way to work. I can't let my guard down. Sitting at the desk, checking paperwork, Bishop walks in. "Morning Sweetheart." he says. "Morning Bishop." I say but don't look up. "You okay?" he asks. I finally look up at him and say "Yeah. Just checking paperwork. Do you need anything?" I ask. "No Sweetheart. Just want to make sure you're okay." he says. I smile softly and say "I'm good. Thank you though." before going back to the paperwork. He looks at me confused but doesn't say anything, just heads out to the yard. Chucky walks in and sees me already working. "Are you okay?" he asks. I don't look at him but say "Yeah Chucky. I'm okay." He puts his hand on mine and says "Here we're familia. Familia takes care of familia." he says. "Thanks Chucky." I say.

The evening, we close up shop and I head home and don't say anything to anyone. I pull up to my driveway, I walk up to my door. Seeing a package sitting on my porch, I see there's no labels or any other type of markers on it. I rush back to my car, hands shaking as I get out my phone and call the first person I think of. He answers after the second ring. "Hello." he answers. Voice shaky I say "Bishop, I need help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Marci? Where are you?" Bishop asks. "My driveway." I say. "Listen to me Sweetheart. Lock your doors and don't open then until we get there. We're on our way." he says. "Okay. Please hurry." I say as the tears fill my eyes and I hear the call end. A couple of minute later, I hear the rumble of their bikes and before I know it, Bishop is tapping on the window. I look at him and he say "Unlock the door Marci." I do as he says and he opens the door. Cupping my face he makes me look at him when he sees I am heading into a panic attack. "Look at me Sweetheart. Breathe with me. In with me, out with me. Match my breaths." he says and after a couple of minutes my breathing evens out. He pulls me to him and out of the car as I sob. "It's okay. I got you." he says. "Check the house." he tells Hank and him and a couple of the guys start searching around the outside of my house. Taza takes my keys from me and him and Coco clear the house. Bishop looks at me and asks "What happened?" My eyes go wide again and I tell him "He found me. Bishop you can't let him get me again." He looks at me confused and says "Who found you baby? Who is it?" he asks. "My ex. He followed me." I tell him. "Hey boss. We got something." Coco says. "Stay here with the prospect. Okay?" he asks and I just nod. He sits me back down in the car and heads to the porch where they see the box. Taking out his knife, he cuts open the box and sees baby clothes and diapers. He looks at me and walks over and kneels in front of me. "Marci, Sweetheart, there's baby clothes and diapers in that box." he tells me. "Oh my God. He knows." I say. "Knows what Marci?" Taza asks. "My ex. I left him because he was beating me. I found out I was pregnant after he beat me again. I left and aborted the baby." I tell them lowering my head in shame. Bishop tilts my head up to look at him. "Don't do that. You did what you felt was right. We're not judging you." he tells me and I just nod. "Go pack a bag. You're staying at the clubhouse until we figure this out. We'll talk there and you can tell us everything. We're not letting anything happen to you." he tells me and I nod.

After I get my bag together, I walk out of the house and the prospect takes my bag and puts it on the back of his bike. "You're riding with me." Bishop says. He gets on his bike and I get on behind him and wrap my arms around him. He starts the bike and we head to the clubhouse. Once we get there, we walk inside and they all head towards what Bishop called Templo. "Come with us Sweetheart." Bishop says and I follow them to the door. I don't go inside until Bishop says "Come on in." Then I step inside and Coco pulls out a chair for me to sit. "Tell us what happened." Bishop says. "I was seeing this guy. About six months in, he started beating me and raping me. I found out I was pregnant and waited until he was gone before I took off. I stayed in a motel for a few days, had an abortion and then drove the rest of the way here. Once I got set up in the house and started working for you guys, I thought things would finally become normal. I thought that I could move on and not have to look over my shoulder anymore. That he would have moved on to someone else. But I came Friday to an anniversary card in the mailbox without postage. I opened it up and it said _I will always find you. Miss you._ And I freaked. Made sure my gun was under my pillow. Came home from work today and that box was on the porch. I didn't know what was in it until you opened it up." I tell them. "Tell us about him." Taza says. "His name is Jason Thomas and we lived in Sacramento. He works construction for his dad's company and believes he does no wrong. Thinks that women are property. That they don't matter and are only there to help a man get off. That's all I was to him was property." I tell them. "We need a way to draw him out." Bishop says. "Sweetheart, head to the bar and get something to drink. Have Chucky get you something to eat. We'll figure this out." he tells me. "Thank you guys. I'm so sorry." I tell him. Bishop walks over and cups my face. "This is not on you. We got you. You're familia now." he tells me before kissing my forehead and I walk out of templo while they figure out how to protect me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The guys sit in Templo and talk about what to do and decide the only thing to do is to keep an eye on the house to see if he comes looking for me. They go to walk out of Templo and Hank stops Bishop. "Can I get a minute?" Bishop nods and the last one out closes the doors to give them privacy. "Something you want to share Bish?" Hank asks. "Like what?" Bishop asks. "You got a thing for the new girl?" Hank asks smirking. Bishop runs his hand down his face and says "Fuck." Hank pats his shoulder and says "Nothing wrong with claiming a girl. She has every one of our numbers but you're the one she called. You want to claim her, do it before one of those dumbasses do." Hank says. "Yeah. Maybe." Bishop says and they walk out of the room.

Walking up to the bar, Bishop walks over to where I am and tells me "We're going to have the guys keep an eye on your house. See if he shows up again. The card or box neither one had postage on them so that means he's delivering them to the house himself or getting someone else to do it for him. You don't leave this compound until we find this guy. I promise we won't let him near you." he tells me and I nod. "Thank you guys. I'm so sorry I brought this to your door." I tell them. "You're familia. We got you." Taza says and I nod my thanks. Angel and EZ head out to watch my house and I move over to one of the couches with a cup of coffee. Bishop walks over and sits next to me. "You okay?" he asks. "Honestly? I don't even know what okay feels like anymore. I've spent so long looking over my shoulder and watching what I say and do to keep from pissing him off that I don't know." I tell him. "You won't have to worry about that anymore. We'll find him and handle him." he tells me. "Thank you again Bishop. You know when I saw that box, I didn't think twice about calling your number. It's like I know I'm safe around you." I tell him. "Good Sweetheart. That's how we want you to feel." he says. "I look at him for a minute and say "I think I'm going to head to bed." I tell him. I kiss his cheek before heading down the hall to the dorm they told me would be mine.

I am jolted awake by another nightmare and once I get myself together, I walk down the hall in just a nightshirt and pair of panties and walk to the kitchen for some water. I look at my phone and see it's just after 3am. Walking to the main room, I see the Templo doors open and see Bishop sitting there looking at what appears to be a glass of whiskey. I walk to the door but don't walk in and knock on the door frame. He looks up and asks "What are you doing up Sweetheart?" I smile softly and say "I was getting a drink of water. Do you need anything?" I ask. "Come here." he says and I slowly walk into the room. I walk over to him and he stands as I walk up and I see the worry lines on his face. I place a hand on his cheek and ask "What can I do?" He turns and kisses the palm of my hand and says "I just want to make sure you're safe." he says. "Bishop?" I ask and he looks back at me. I move forward and place a soft kiss to his lips and feel his hands move to my hips, pulling me closer as he deepens the kiss. When we come up for air he says "Marci…" but I place my lips to his one more time. "I'm not doing this because you're helping me Bishop. I want this too." I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him and just holds me. "Are you sure?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I am." I say and he kisses me passionately but doesn't push me for more. When we finally come up for air, he says "Head on to bed Sweetheart. It's going to be a long day." I kiss him one more time and say "Goodnight Bishop." He whispers in my ear. "Goodnight Sweetheart." I pull away and walk to the door and say "You should get some sleep too." He nods before I walk away and for the first time in a while, I feel things might work out.

The next morning, we are all sitting at the bar getting coffee when Bishop's phone rings. I stiffen and he puts his hand on the small of my back and I instantly relax. "Hey...yeah...good...where...send me a picture to confirm and we'll head that way." he says before ending the call. A second later a text comes through and he shows me his phone. "Is this him?" he asks. I nod my head yes. "That's him. Bishop that's him." I tell him. He cups my face and says "Stay here. Creeper is going to stay and keep an eye on you. We'll be back soon and you won't have to worry about him anymore." he says. I look at him and say "Please be careful. All of you." They all nod and when they go to walk out, I grab Bishop's hand and stop him. He looks at me and I pull him to me and kiss him softly. "Be safe." I say. He nods before kissing me one more time and walking out the door. "Something we should know?" I hear Riz ask. "She's mine." is all he says before they walk out the door.

I sit on one of the couches and Creeper comes to sit next to me. "You and Bish huh?" he asks. "Yeah. Me and Bish." I say smiling softly. "Good. You two will be good for each other." he says and I look at him shocked. "Come on. We all saw how you two look at each other. You think he calls anyone else Sweetheart?" he says and I look down at my hands. "I just hope I can be what he needs." I say. "You will. All he needs is a good woman to stand by his side and I have faith you can do that." he tells me and I say "Thanks Creeper."

The guys walk into the warehouse where Jason was tied up, waiting. Bishop walks forward and tells Angel "Take his gag off." Angel does as he's told and Jason asks "Who are you?" Bishop smirks and says "What made you think you could come near Marci?" Jason smirks and says "I own that bitch. She tell you that? I made that bitch my property. Why? You want a go with her? I think we can work something out for the right price." Jason says and you can see Bishop tense with rage. "You don't get a say in that anymore." Taza says. "Why's that?" Jason asks. "Because she's with me now. You will never come near my Old Lady again. I'll make sure of that." Bishop says and everyone's eyes go wide. "Old Lady? She will will always be my property. You think every time you touch her, she won't see me? Call her schiavo and see how she reacts." Jason tells him. Bishop gets in her face and says "She's my Old Lady. She will always be my Old Lady and the only thing she will see is me." Bishop says before taking a knife and stabbing Jason in the throat and watching him bleed out. When they are done, Angel walks over and says "Prospect knows what that word means." Bishop looks at EZ and he says "It means slave in Italian." Bishop walk back over to Jason and takes out his gun and unloads his clip in his chest and face. "You get him?" Taza asks and Bishop smirks at him and says "Let's head back." They all head outside and Riz asks "You know you called her your Old Lady?" Bishop looks at him and says "Yep." before mounting his bike and they head back to the clubhouse.

When the guys get back, I am still sitting on the couch with Creeper and see the guys walk in. I stand up and Bishop immediately walks to me and crashes his lips with mine, pulling me as close as he can get me. He picks me up without breaking the kiss and heads down the hallway to my dorm. Walking inside, he closes and locks the door without letting me down and walks over to the bed. Breaking from the kiss as he lays me down he says "It's handled. You're mine baby." I smile softly as a tear slips from my eyes and he wipes them away. "You still want this?" he asks. I kiss him softly and say "More than anything." before we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace as not to hurt me I whisper "I won't break." before his thrusts become hard and fast and I find release after release before he finds his inside me. Still inside me, he kisses me deeply and says "You're my Old Lady." I smile softly and whisper "Anything you want boss." before he lets out a laugh and pulls me into his side and we spend the rest of the night talking, kissing and making love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, Bishop's gone. I get up and dressed and head to the bar and Chucky pours me a cup of coffee. I sit down on one of the bar stools and take a drink of coffee and feel a pair of arms wrap around me. "Morning baby." I hear Bishop whisper in my ear. I turn to look at him and kiss him softly. 'Morning baby." I say back. He moves beside me and I ask "So, what's the plan for today?" He puts his hand on my thigh and says "You're working in the office while we handle club shit." he says. "Okay. How about I make something for dinner for all of us tonight?" I ask. "Let Chucky know what you need and he'll pick it up." he tells me and I nod. "Let's head out." He tells the guys and turns back to me. "Hang here after work." he tells me. "Okay baby. Please be safe." I tell him. "I will." he says before kissing me softly and heading out the door. I look at Chucky and say "Let's get this day started."

Halfway through the day, the guys still aren't back and a girl walks into the office with cuts and bruises all over her. "Is Coco here?" she asks. "No he's not. Are you okay?" I ask as I come around the counter and he backs away from me. "It's okay. I'm a friend of Coco's." She looks at Chucky and he nods. "Letti. His kid I guess." I heard Coco talking about her. "Let's get you in the clubhouse and get you cleaned up." I tell her and look at Chucky. "You got the office?" I ask. "Absolutamente." he says. We walk into the clubhouse and I get the first aid kit out and start cleaning and bandaging her wounds. While I'm doing it, the guys come in and Coco sees her. "What happened?" he asks her. "Celia. Took the money you gave me and beat the shit out of me." she tells him. He looks at me and I say "I got her. Go." He kisses the top of her head and heads out the door. I get her cleaned up and lead her to one of the dorms. "Get some rest Letti. You're dad will be back soon. I'll wake you when dinner's ready." I tell her. "Uh...thanks for this." she says. "You're familia baby. We got you." I tell her. She surprises me when she hugs me and lays on the bed to rest. I walk out to the main room and Bishop asks. "What happened?" I pull him to the side and say "She showed up looking for Coco all beat to hell. I told her I was a friend of his and started cleaning her up when you walked in. I didn't ask any questions." I tell her. "Thank you for that." he tells me as he pulls me closer. "Anything you or the guys need baby. I'm here." I tell him. He kisses me deeply. When we separate, I tell him "I'm gonna start dinner." He smiles and asks "What are we having?" I smirk and say "Steak empanadas." He pulls me close again and says "Sounds good Sweetheart."

Once dinner is done, Coco walks back in and I say "I put Letti in the room next to yours. Can you get her when you get cleaned up?" He nods and kisses my cheek. "Thank you for that." I nod and say "Family takes care of family." He nods and heads down the hall. After dinner, I go to clean up and Chucky says "I got it. Relax." I smile and pat his shoulder. I see Bishop sitting on one of the couches and see one of the sweetbutts walk over and sit on the arm of the couch next to him. She starts rubbing his shoulder and before he can say anything, I walk over and tap her shoulder. She looks at me and I say "He's taken now sweetie." She nods and says "Sorry." I nod and take my seat on his lap. "You didn't even flip out?" he whispers. "Don't have to. I show them respect and they show me the same." I tell him. I kiss his lips softly and put my forehead to his. "I could get used to this." he says. "Me too baby." He looks at me and asks "Would you get my tattoo?" I smile and say "Anything you want baby." He motions for Angel to come over and he brings a tattoo kit. "Angel does most of our ink. He's pretty good." Bishop tells me. "I trust him." I tell them and they smile. An hour later, I have the Mayan symbol that is on their kuttes tattooed on my forearm with Bishop tattooed underneath it. Once the ink is done, Bishop picks me up and says "Time to claim my Old Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a round in bed and another in the shower, we finally fall asleep together. Waking up the next morning, we get up and head out for coffee and take a seat at one of the tables. Hank comes over to talk to him about club business and I go to get up but he stops me. "You're my Old Lady. I trust you." he says and Hank nods his agreement. I sit back down and they continue to talk. "Who do you think this Adelita is?" Hank asks. "I heard some people in town talking the other day. She's apparently the one leading the rebels." I tell him. "You hear anything else?" Bishop asks. "When I was at the market, there was a kid that was talking on the phone. He said the name adelita and then some numbers. Coordinates maybe." I say. "You remember them?" Hank asks. "I think so." I tell him and he hands me a notepad and pen and I write down what I remember. "I also heard the kid say something about the big man's baby?" I ask. "Shit." Hank says. "What?" I ask. "You don't think they're the ones that have Galindo's kid?" Bishop asks. "I don't know." Hank says. Bishop kisses my cheek and says "You did good baby." before getting up and calling the guys into templo. A little later, the doors to templo open and Coco says "Boss wants you." I get up and walk to the door but don't walk in until he tells me to. "Come here sweetheart." he says so I walk over to him and Coco closes the doors. "We need your help. Angel, Coco, Gilly and the prospect have been helping Adelita in order to help us figure out what was going on and how they were going to take Galindo down. We want to take her down but we need someone there to keep the baby safe while we do it." Bishop tells me. "You want me to go along to babysit while you do what you need to do?" I ask and he nods. "Just tell me when." I tell him. "We leave in an hour." he tells me and I nod. "I'll go change." I say because I am still in my shorts and tank top that I slept in.

A hour later, we are at the tunnel and heading through. Before going in, Bishop takes my hand and says "Don't let go until we get to the other side." I nod and we head down the tunnel. Once we get to the other side, he tells me. We're getting in this truck. Don't get out. Gilly will bring the baby to you and I want you to stay down." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. We pull up to the compound and after talking for a minute, they start taking over the camp. All of a sudden, Gilly opens the door and hands the baby to me. "Hey baby boy. It's okay." I start to soothe him when he starts to cry. After a few minutes, the gunfire stops and the doors open and everyone gets in the truck and we take off.

We get to the tunnel and I still haven't let go of the baby. We get to the other end and head to the warehouse where Bishop has arranged to meet with Galindo and his wife. We walk in, and I walk up to Emily and she sees the baby and starts to sob as she pulls him close. "My baby." she sobs. She looks at us and says "Thank you." Galindo looks at Bishop and says "You found him." Bishop nods and says "It was actually my Old Lady. She heard someone talking about Adelita and the compound and heard them give the coordinates and gave them to me." Galindo looks at me and says "Thank you." I smile softly and say "A child should never be used as a bargaining chip." I tell him. "I agree. Anything you guys need. You too miss. Anything." he tells us and we nod before they head to their car with their son to head home.

We walk into the clubhouse and Bishop pulls me close. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just seeing her face when she saw he was actually there. She loves that baby boy." I say. "You ever thought about kids?" Bishop asks. "Yeah. But never happened for me." I tell him. "It will." he looks at me and I look at him confused. "Trust me." he says before kissing me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We spend the evening hanging out with him sitting on the couch and me in his lap. I'm not saying much and Bishop notices. "You okay Sweetheart?" he asks. I kiss him softly and say "Yeah. I'm good baby." He looks at me concerned and I kiss him again. "Just thinking about what you said." I tell him. "We've not been using protection." he says. "I know." I tell him. "Just see what happens." he says and I look at him with an arched brow. "We're good." he says and I nod. That night, we head to the dorm and he hovers over me. "I love you." he says. "I love you Bish." I say back. After making love to me, he pulls me into his side. Tilting my head up, he kisses me softly and I caress his cheek and we just look at each other.

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Bishop and his arms around me tightly. I lay there awake and think about things. I've gone from being with a man that did nothing but beat me and rape me to someone that loves me and takes care of me. I can't believe I am finally happy and safe. I feel him start to stir and I turn in his arms to face him. Kissing his lips softly, he deepens the kiss. Looking into his eyes when we separate, I see all I need to see in his eyes. "I love you Bish. I love you so fucking much." I tell him. "I love you." he says and looks at me concerned. "I'm okay baby. I'm happy. I'm safe and I can't, for the life of me, figure out why, but you love me. I just wanted you to know how much I love you." I tell him. He smiles and kisses me softly and says "I love you because you're a beautiful, loving and amazing woman." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

After we get dressed and head out to the main room, I am sitting at one of the tables, eating a bowl of fruit with a cup of coffee, Bishop beside me, watching me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing. Just watching my Old Lady." he says. "You gotta watch me while I eat?" I ask laughing. He leans forward and says "Just thinking about something else you do well with those lips." He leans back with a smirk and I blush. "Bish, you're horrible." I tell him. He grabs my hand and pulls me into his lap and we see Hank just shake his head smiling.

I head out to the office and start working. A little later, Chucky says "Boss is sending me for lunch. What would you like?" he asks. "Cheeseburger and fries." I say and he nods. A little later, he brings our lunch in and Bishop says "Let's eat in the office." I nod and follow him. He closes the door and locks it. Putting our lunch down on the top of the filing cabinet, he pulls me close and starts kissing me. I pull away a little and ask "What are you doing?" He smirks and says "Giving my woman what she wants." I look at him confused and he says "We're gonna have a family." I kiss him deeply before he puts me on the desk and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, kissing me to muffle the sounds of my moaning, we both find our release. After we get dressed, we eat our lunch and get back to work. Before he leaves the office, he kisses me softly and whispers "Love you Mami." I laugh and say "Love you Papi." before he walks out the door. Chucky looks at me and says "Good to see you smiling again." I smile at him and say "Good to have a reason to again."

After the workday is done, we all head into the clubhouse and before I know it, there's another party going. We spend the night like we always do, him on the couch and me in his lap. One of the sweetbutts walks over and hands us fresh beers and after we head to bed, he makes love to me nice and slow, telling me how much he loves me and wants me before I find my release and he finds his inside me with every intention of us starting a family together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bishop and I have been trying to have a baby for six months now and it's just not been happening. Every month that my cycle comes, the more discouraged that I get. The more discouraged I get, the more depressed I get and Bishop notices. "You okay baby?" he asks as he puts his arms around my waist. I lean back into him and say "I'm okay. Just got a lot on my mind." I tell him. "Talk to me babe." He says. "I was thinking about something. I think I might go to the doctor and get checked out. Maybe make sure that it's not something wrong with me that's keeping us from getting pregnant." I tell her. "You think that might ease your mind a little?" he asks. "Yeah. I think it will." he says. "You want me to come with you?" he asks. "Will you?" I ask. He nods and we head out to the main room. He walks up to Hank and says "I'm heading out for a bit with my Old Lady. Don't call if it's not important." he tells Hank. "Everything okay?" Hank asks. "Yeah. Just easing our minds a little." he says and Hank nods. We head out to his bike and head off the lot.

Pulling up to the doctor, we head inside. "We need to see the doctor." I say. "She'll be with you in just a moment." the nurse says. We sign in and take seats in the waiting room and a few minutes later, "Marci Jacobs?" she asks. I stand and so does Bishop and we head into the exam room. "What seems to be the problem today?" she asks. "We've been trying to get pregnant and it's not been happening for us yet and wanted to get checked out to make sure that it's not something that we are doing wrong." I tell her. "Well, first, let's go ahead and run a pregnancy test just to make sure and then we will go from there." she says. She takes some blood and leaves the room. Bishop walks over to the bed where I am and leans against it beside me and I am looking down at my hands. "What if they tell us we can't get pregnant? I mean, I aborted a baby before I met you. What if I can't get pregnant?" I ask as the tears start to fall. Bishop holds me close and says "Don't think like that. We'll have our baby." We hear the door open and the doctor comes back in. "Well, it doesn't look like we need to run anymore tests. We ran the pregnancy test and it shows you are pregnant. Now, let's do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." she tells me and Bishop and I look at each other shocked. "Are you sure?" I ask. "I ran it twice. Just to be sure." she tells me and Bishop kisses me softly and says "Told you." We move into another room where the ultrasound machine is and she puts the gel on my stomach and starts moving the wand around. We hear the heartbeat and I feel a tear fall. I look at Bishop and he's smiling ear to ear. "Let's see how far along you are." she says as she does the measurements and then tells us that I am five weeks pregnant. I clean the gel off my stomach while she hands Bishop the first pictures of our baby.

We walk back into the clubhouse and are still smiling. Walking up to the bar, we see Hank and he asks "How'd it go?" Bishop hands him an ultrasound picture and he pulls me in for a hug and says "Congrats Sweetheart." before pulling Bishop into a hug and congratulating him. The rest of the guys come in and Creeper asks "What's going on?" Bishop looks at the guys and says "We found out we're pregnant." he tells them and they all cheer and congratulate us.

We spend the rest of the evening hanging out and celebrating and before I know it, we're heading to bed. Laying down, I have my back to him and his hand goes straight to my stomach. "I can't believe we're having a baby." I whisper. "I can't wait. I promised you a family. I won't break that promise." he tells me before kissing my neck softly and we both drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a couple of weeks since we found out that we're expecting and things are going great. The guys are out on club business and I am working the office with Chucky. All of a sudden I run to the bathroom sick. "Are you okay?" Chucky asks. "Yeah. Just morning sickness." I tell him. "I'll be back." he tells me. A few minutes later, he walks into the office with some fresh fruit and a ginger ale and all I can do is hug him. "Thank you Chucky." I tell him and he smiles. "Anything for the little one." he says.

That evening, we head home and I Bishop hasn't said much. We walk into the house and he heads right to the shower so I move to the kitchen to start dinner. When he comes out, he gets a beer out of the fridge and I hand him his plate. He still hasn't spoken to me. We sit down to eat and I finally ask "Are you okay?" He doesn't look at me but says "Yeah. I'm fine." I stand and take my plate to the sink and walk out to the back deck and am standing at the rail when I hear the back door. He walks up behind me and puts his hands on the rails on each side of me. "Are we okay?" I ask softly, fighting off the tears. "Yeah baby we are." he tells me. "Then why does it seem like you're avoiding me? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" I ask. "Yes baby. I was just trying to figure something out." he tells me. "Then let me help." I tell him. He moves one of his hands to his kutte pocket and then moves his hand out in front of me, still behind me. I look down and see a ring in his hand. "I was trying to figure out how to ask you to marry me." he says. I turn to look at him and crash my lips with his. When we separate, he asks "Is that a yes?" with a smirk on his face. "Yes. That's a yes." I say and he puts the engagement ring on my finger. I look at him again and say "I love you." Kissing me softly, he says "I love you too."

We spend the rest of the night making love and just celebrating our engagement. Waking up the next morning, Bishop walks into the bedroom and says "Get dressed babe. We need to head to the clubhouse." he tells me. I get up and start getting dressed and we head out the door. Pulling up to the clubhouse I ask "El Padrino's here?" and he nods. We get off his bike and he stops me. Pulling me close he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too baby." before he takes my hand and leads me inside.

Walking into the clubhouse I see that it's decorated for a party. I look at him confused and Alvarez walks up to me and asks "Are you ready Mija?" I look at him confused and ask "For what?" He smiles at me and says "To get married." I look at him shocked and then to Bishop and he says "I'll see you at the altar." before walking over to a priest. I look at Alvarez and ask "Are you giving me away?" He nods and asks "You okay with that?" I smile and say "Wouldn't have it any other way." He takes my hand and walks me over to the makeshift altar. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" the priest asks. "The Mayan MC does." Alvarez says before placing my hand in Bishop's. "Do you Obispo Losa, take Marci Jacobs to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asks. "I do." Bishop says smiling. "Do you Marci Jacobs, take Obispo Losa to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" the priest asks. "I do." I say and Bishop's smile gets bigger. "Now for the rings." the priest says. Bishop places the wedding band on my finger and says "With this ring, I vow to love, honor and protect you through all of our days." I put the wedding band on Bishop's finger and say "With this ring, I vow to love, honor and stand by you through all of our days." I say. "By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the priest says and Bishop kisses me deeply. "Please welcome for the first time, Mr and Mrs Obispo Losa." the priest says and they all come up and congratulate us. As we start to celebrate, Bishop says "I know this probably wasn't how you wanted to…" he starts and I cut him off with a kiss. "It was perfect Bish. Absolutely perfect." I tell him before he kisses me again. Picking me up, he carries me to the dorm with our family cheering us on as we start our wedding night...alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning, I have my back to Bishop and his arms are around me and his hand is on my stomach. I look down and see the wedding ring on his finger and realize that yesterday wasn't a dream. I married the man of my dreams and we're having a baby. I feel him start to stir and he pulls me closer. I turn to face him and he kisses me softly. "Morning marido." I say. "Morning mi esposo." he says before kissing me again. "Te amo mi amor." he whispers. "Te amo mi dulce." I whisper back. We get up and get dressed before heading out to the main room. "Didn't expect to see you two today." Hank says, smirking. "I need coffee." I say and Bishop looks at me. "The doctor said one cup a day wouldn't hurt the baby but after that I'll drink tea or juice." I say and he nods. Chucky puts a coffee in front of me and I look at it a minute. "I wonder if decaf would be okay." I say. "We can ask the doctor at your next appointment." he tells me. I look at him and before I can say anything else he pulls me close and says "I love you Bebita." I smile and say "I love you too baby."

Hank says "We're heading to Vickie's. You coming?" Bishop looks at me and I nod my head yes. "We're coming." he tells Hank and Hank nods. "Bish, I can't ride a bike." I say. "You want to drive your car?" he asks. "I should." I say. I pack us an overnight bag and when we walk out of the room, Hank hands Bish the keys and says "Pequena mama can't ride so we got the truck ready. Prospect will drive her." Bishop looks at me and I nod that it's fine with me and we head out. As soon as we get into the truck, I see the Prospect just looking straight ahead. "Are you okay EZ?" I ask. "I'm okay." he says. "You know you can talk to me." I tell him. "Just trying not to mess up. "Don't stress about it. You're doing fine." I tell him and he nods and says "Thanks."

We pull up to Vickie's and when we walk in, he laces his fingers with mine and Vickie walks up and I see her kiss Riz on the cheek as he hugs her. "Who's this?" she asks. "This is my wife, Marci. Babe, this is Vickie. She's familia." he tells me. "Nice to meet you Vickie. I hope you don't mind me tagging along." I tell her. "Not at all. You're welcome here anytime." she tells me before hugging me. "Thank you Vickie." I say. When she lets me go, Bishop pulls me back into his arms and kisses my temple and we see Vickie smiling at us.

We all move to the living area and Vickie asks "How did you two meet?" I start laughing and say "I actually work in the office at the scrapyard and we sort of fell for each other." I tell her as he nuzzles his nose against my neck. "So now that you're married, when can we expect babies?" she asks. "In about six more months." I tell her and her eyes went wide. "Congrats you two. If you need anything Marci, please let me know." she tells me and I look at her. "Family takes care of family." she tells me. "That we do." I say as I look at Bishop and kiss his lips softly. I stand up and take his hand before saying "Well, my loves, it's time for my husband to take me to bed." I say and they all start laughing. I lead him up the stairs and he shows me which room is ours.

Walking into the room, he closes and locks the door before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. Laying me down gently, he hovers over me and we start making love nice and slow. "I love you Bish." I whisper. "I love you more Marci." he whispers back just before we find our release. Laying beside me, My head is on his chest with him holding my hand over his heart and we both doze off with smiles on our faces.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, we head down for coffee and as soon as he sits in the chair, he pulls me into his lap. I look around and see all the guys smiling at us. I look at Bish and he kisses me softly. We drink our coffee and Angel asks "What's the plan for today?" He looks at Angel and says "Unless something comes up, just working at the scrapyard." Angel nods and says "After we get little mama there back to the clubhouse, the Prospect and I are headed to see Pop." Bishop nods his head and we finish our coffee.

Once we get back to the clubhouse, I walk to the dorm to shower and as soon as I get in, Bishop gets in behind me. I lean back into him and he starts placing kisses along my neck and shoulder. I turn in his arms and he picks me up and puts me against the wall. Kissing me deeply, he enters me slowly and starts thrusting in and out at a steady pace and I start losing myself. I find my release with him finding his right behind me. We get cleaned off and out of the shower and head to the main room.

I walk into the office to start working and Bish comes in and says "Follow me." I walk into his office behind him and he locks the door. "What's up?" I ask. "We have to head out for a little while." he tells me. "Okay." I say because it's not the first time that they've left me at the clubhouse for club business. "We'll be gone overnight." he tells me. "Oh okay. Well, I'll say here and make sure Chucky stays close." I tell him. "Thank you." he tells me. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just worried about you and the little one." he tells me. I wrap my arms around his waist and say "You worry about business baby. Me and the little one are just fine. I promise." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too."

We head back out of the office to get to work. When they go to leave, I walk the guys to their bikes and say "You all better come back unhurt. You hear me?" They all look at me and say "Yes ma'am." I look at Bishop and say "Especially you. Please be careful." He kisses me softly and says "I'll call you tonight." Kissing me one more time, we say our I love yous and they head out of the gates.

That night, I am laying the dorm and my phone rings. "Hey baby." I say as I answer. "Hey sweetheart. How are you and my little one doing?" he asks and I can't help but smile. "We're good. In our dorm. How's my man doing?" I ask. "Missing you but I'm good. We made it here whole. Have a meeting in about an hour and we're crashing here tonight and will head home first thing in the morning." he says and I don't say anything. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asks. "Nothing. It's stupid." I say and I think he knows what I am thinking. "Baby, when the meeting is done, I'm going to have a glass of whiskey and go to bed...alone." he tells me. "I love you." I say. "I love you more. I promise." he tells me. We say our goodbyes and he heads to his meeting.

After his meeting, I see it's eleven and my phone rings. "Hello." I say. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey you. How'd the meeting go?" I ask. "Good. Better than we thought." he tells me. "Good. When are you heading home?" I ask. "Guys took a vote and we're heading home now. Should be there in a couple of hours." he tells me. "Want me to wait up?" I ask. "No. Get some sleep Bebita and I'll be there soon." he tells me. We say our goodbyes and he heads home. A couple of hours later, I feel the bed dip down and feel his arms wrap around me before I turn and snuggle into his chest. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too baby." he whispers back before we both fall asleep wrapped around each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone. I get up and dressed and head out to the main room. Walking up to the bar, Chucky hands me my coffee and says "They're in Templo. Been in there for about thirty minutes." he tells me. "Thanks Chucky." I tell him and he smiles softly before heading back to the kitchen. A few minutes later, the guys come out and Bishop walks over and puts his arms around me and I lean back into him. "Morning baby." he says. "Morning." I say before turning to face him. Kissing me softly, I ask "Everything good?" He nods and says "Yeah. Just decompressing from the meeting last night." he tells me and I just nod. Kissing me softly, we head out to the office to get to work.

Once the day is done, we head into the clubhouse and he has a drink before we head home. Once we walk into the house, we shower together and I start dinner. I am at the counter preparing the meatloaf to put in the oven when I feel his hands on my hips and his lips on my neck. "What are you doing?" I ask, laughing. "Just showing my baby mama a little love." he says. "You're baby mama huh?" I ask. Turning me around he says "Mi esposa. Mi mundo." he says and I smile softly. "I love you Obispo." I tell him. "I love you too mi amor." he says and kisses me softly. I turn around and finish getting the meatloaf ready and before I can take it off the counter, he takes it and puts it in the oven for me. I wash my hands and start the rest of the food. Sitting in one of the chairs, I see out of the corner of my eye that he's watching me. "What?" I ask. "It wasn't that long ago, I was living at the clubhouse. Didn't even think about having an Old Lady, much less a wife and kid." he tells me. I look at him for a second and ask "Are you happy?" before looking back at what I'm doing. He walks over to lean against the counter and says "I honestly don't know how I made it before you. I am happy. Really fucking happy." he tells me and I start laughing. "Good to know I'm good for something." I tell him. Cupping my face he says "You're good for everything. You are everything I didn't know I needed." he tells me and I look at him concerned. "Everything's fine mi amor. Just want you to know how much I love you." he says. Kissing him softly I say "I love you too Obispo."

After dinner and the kitchen is cleaned up, we head to bed. Climbing in, he turns on a movie and we just sit and spend time snuggling. I feel his knuckles rubbing up and down my stomach and I can't help but smile. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asks. "I don't know. I mean, I want a boy to carry on your last name but I want you to have a daddy's girl too. What about you?" I ask. "As long as the baby is healthy, I'm good with either." he tells me. "Even if we have a girl, you can teach her the same things you can a boy. Just means that she won't have to depend on anyone." I tell him. "I didn't think about that." he tells me. "But I would still want a boy to carry on your name." I tell him. "Do you want more kids after this one?" he asks. "I want at least a couple. What about you?" I ask. "I'd like at least one more after this one." he tells me. "Sounds like a plan boss." I tell him and he starts laughing.

The next morning, we wake up and head into work and as soon as I make it to the office, Chucky walks in with my daily plate of fruit. "You are the best Chucky." I tell him and he just smiles. "Just want to make sure the little one is healthy." he says. Bishop pats his shoulder and then looks at me and says "What would you say to being the weird Uncle Chucky?" Chucky looks at me and I nod my head yes and he says "I would be honored Obispo. Truly." he says and I can't help the smile that comes onto my face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a couple of weeks and things are great with me and Bishop. He's in the clubhouse when I pull up. I walk in and see one of the new sweetbutts walk over and sit on the side of his chair and I stop to see how he reacts. She leans down and whispers in his ear and I hear him say "Not interested. Head on to someone else." he says. "But Bishop." she pouts. I walk over and say "You heard him sweetheart. Head on to someone else." She looks at me and says "This don't concern you." I look at her and say "It does concern me. He's told you to leave him alone so I suggest you do it." I tell her. She stands up and says "I don't know who you think you are…" and I stop her. "Then let me introduce myself. I'm Marci. His wife. So unless you want to find yourself out on your ass, you'll do what you're asked and walk away." I tell her calmly. "And if I don't?" she asks and Bishop steps in front of me. "Then you'll deal with me. You touch my wife and I'll slit your throat myself." he tells her and she looks at him scared and says "But Bishop. I can take care of you better than her." she tries to flirt. "No. You can't. Get your shit and get out. Don't show your face back here." he tells her. She starts crying and he just stands there. He turns to me and asks "How did the doctor go?" I smile and say "Me and the little one are just fine. Heartbeat is good and strong." I tell him. "You're pregnant?" she asks, still standing there. "Weren't you told to leave?" I ask. "Come one Bishop. You're not gonna want her when she starts getting fat. Well, more than she already is." she says smirking at me. "I can take care of that big dick." she says. I look at Bishop and say "You better get this bitch out of here." He turns to her and says "Get the fuck out. Now." he yells and Hank walks over and says "Time to go. Get your shit." She gets her things and before she walks out, she says "Come find me when you get tired of her fat ass."

After she's gone, he goes to pull me to him and I stop him. "Don't. I just need a few minutes." I tell him. I walk away and head down the hall to the dorm and into the bathroom. Locking the door, I sit on the side of the tub and the tears start to fall. Will he get tired of me? Fuck. All of a sudden I hear a knock on the door. "You okay mi amor?" Bishop asks. I wipe my cheeks and say "Yeah. Just need a minute. I'll be right out." I say and splash water on my face. I open the door and he's standing there waiting on me. I walk over to him and he opens his arms for me to walk into. Wrapping his arms around me he kisses my temple as I snuggle into him. "Don't listen to anything she says. You are not fat and I will never get tired of you. You're carrying our little one. You're only going to get more beautiful." he tells me. I look at him and ask "How the fuck could you get more perfect?" He starts laughing and says "I love you. You are the only one I see. Period." he tells me. "I love you to Bish. I just let her get to me for a minute." I tell him. "I got you baby. I will always have you." he tells me and I just nod before snuggling back into him.

We head back out to the main room and I walk over to the bar to get a bottled water. "She okay?" Taza asks. Before he can answer I say "No. I need to beat that bitch's ass and can't do it pregnant." I tell him and Bishop pulls me close. "I can do it for you." Letti offers. "You're not getting into a fight. You're a minor." I tell her. One of the other sweetbutts, Janie, walks up and says "But I'm not. You took care of me when you didn't have to. I got you." she says. She looks at Hank and asks "Can we set up a cage fight for Friday? She gets her ass kicked and the guys get a free show. Win win." she says. "I'll get her here and set it up." Hank says and I hug her. "You know you're one of my girls right?" I ask. "I know. I got you." she tells me. I look at some of the other sweetbutts sitting around and they all look at me and nod that they have my back. "You are all my girls." I tell them and they smile back at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's Friday night and Bishop and I are sitting around the fire and see some of the guys milling about. I look up and see the same sweetbutt that caused me problems standing over to the side talking to Creeper. He looks at me and nods and I know he's just keeping her occupied until the fight. One of the other girls walks over and says "Bishop said you were a little nauseous. Brought you some ginger ale." she tells me. "Thank you baby." I say and she nods before walking off. "You really are the matriarch here." he tells me. "These are our family. These girls have proven themselves to me." I tell him and he kisses me softly and says "My beautiful queen." I smile and say "I love you my king."

Hank steps towards the cage and I see Janie walk over and touch my shoulder on her way by. She stands by Hank and he says "Tonight is a special event. Cage match. Sweetbutt verses sweetbutt." Hank says. He starts wrapping Janie's hands and Creeper brings Kelly to the cage. "What are you doing?" she asks. He starts wrapping her hands and doesn't say anything. He tosses her into the cage and we sit back and watch. "What's going on?" Kelly asks. "You need to learn that you don't mess with our Mayan Queen." Janie says before throwing the first punch. She continues punching Kelly until she's out cold with everyone cheering her on. Once she's out, Janie comes out of the cage and Hank starts unwrapping her hands. I stand up and walk over to Janie. I hug her and then raise her hand and say "The winner is Janie, our Mayan warrior princess." She smiles wide and we all go about our party. "Thank you Janie." I say. "You take care of us. There's nothing that any of us wouldn't do for you." she tells me. "You're all my warrior princesses." I tell her.

A little later, we are laying in bed in the dorm and Bishop is holding me close. "The girls really respect you." he tells me. "It's because I respect them. Most people treat them like whores but there is nothing wrong with having an active sex life. They are having fun and they are having fun in an environment that's safe for them. These guys wouldn't let anything happen to these girls. Hell, I love sex as much as they do." I tell him. He hovers over me and says "Do you now?" I smirk and say "Let me show you my Mayan King." We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and easy I whisper in his ear "Claim me my king." He starts to thrust in and out hard and fast and I lose myself in the pleasure that he's giving me. "Don't stop Bish. Baby don't stop." I moan. "You feel so fucking good baby. Fuck I can't get enough of you." he says. "I find my release with him finding his right behind me. "You're going to be the death of me." he says. "But you'll go with a smile on your face." I say. "That I will sweetheart." he says. He looks at me seriously and says "I love you baby." I smile and say "I love you more. You have no clue how much."

Lying beside me, he holds me close and I feel his knuckles rubbing on my stomach. "I love you little one." he whispers. I look up at him and I say "You're going to be an amazing father." He looks at me and asks "You think so?" I nod and say "Bish, you're perfect. You show me love and affection. You protect me. You make sure I have what I need and that I'm happy. I have no doubt that you'll do the same for our baby." I tell him. "I don't know how I got so lucky." he says. "I'm the lucky one. You took me in Bish. You protected me. You have made me feel like I'm the only woman you see." I tell him. "You are. You're the only one I want." he tells me. Kissing me softly, I lay my head on his chest and drift off to sleep listening to him tell me how beautiful I am.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

We decided we didn't want to know the sex until the baby was born. So, here I am, forty weeks pregnant, feeling like a hundred and forty weeks pregnant and having contractions but my water won't break. Letti has been staying close incase I need anything. She's been walking around the lot with me to see if that will speed things up. It doesn't. We walk back into the clubhouse and I can't get comfortable. I pull up my phone and start googling ways to trigger labor. Seeing one suggestion, I look up and see Bishop looking at me. I smirk and waddle over to him. "Come on Prez. I need your help." I say as I pull him to the dorm. I lock the door and he starts laughing. "What can I help you with mi reina?" he asks. "This kid is coming whether they like it or not and you're going to help." I tell him. "And how can I help?" he looks at me confused. "Because you're going to fuck me." I tell him and he starts laughing. "Oh I'm serious." I say as I walk up to him and pull him close. "And you're going to cum inside me." I whisper and you hear him growl. We start shedding clothes and I lay on my side. He's behind me and enters me. Thrusting in and out hard and fast, I find myself reaching my release and he follows behind me with his own, inside me. We get up and start getting dressed and all of a sudden my water breaks. "Thank fuck." I say and Bishop starts laughing. "You're the best Bish." I say and he laughs harder. "Really now?" he asks. "Yeah. Sex triggers labor babe." I say and he just shakes his head.

He helps me get changed and we head out to the main room and he says "Time to go boys. Kid's coming." and they all follow out behind us. Bishop drives my car with me in the passenger seat to the hospital. Six hours later, we are holding Liam Obispo Losa. "He's perfect mi reina." he says. "That he is mi rey." I say. The club and sweetbutts come walking in to see our newest addition and they are all happy for us. Janie walks over and says "When you get release, we'll be over to help out with the house and our little Mayan Prince." I smile and say "Thank you girl." They nod and everyone starts piling out of the room but Bishop. He sits there holding Liam and just watching him. "I have a son." he says. "You do. Someone to carry on your legacy." I tell him and he looks at me and smiles. "Thank you Marci." he says. "Don't thank me babe. You helped make that little bundle of cuteness." I say and we both start laughing. I could not have a more perfect family.


End file.
